


sorry you can’t cook

by midnightweeds



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Innuendo, Kissing, Teasing, alternate universe - nba player
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightweeds/pseuds/midnightweeds
Summary: prompt: “you’re a terrible cook”atsushi gets home from an away game and doesn’t want to share his food.cross posted on tumblr
Relationships: Murasakibara Atsushi/Reader
Kudos: 7





	sorry you can’t cook

**Author's Note:**

> B- chin is short for Chibi-chin bc mura is lazy but i thought chi-chin was kinda ... not right

Atsushi stabs the back of your hand with a chopstick, not even glancing at you when you squeek out an _ouch_. You watch as he picks up the piece of chicken you were reaching for and eats it, rolling your eyes at his childishness.

"Who is that?" You ask, grabbing your drink off the table. "Their dad?"

"Yeah."

"Wow. Their dad's hot!"

Your boyfriend makes a noncommittal sound in the back of his throat. "He was in Inuyasha."

"For what? Eight seconds?"

He huffs out a laugh, reaching over to ruffle your hair as he says, "I missed you. Come with me next time."

"Travel unnecessarily? No thanks, love."

"So cruel," he whines as you go back to watching the show.

"I’ll be there on Thursday, babe," you remind him, leaning over to press a kiss to his cheek. "I’m your number one fan, remember?"

He reaches over and tugs at the sleeve of the _Jazz_ practice shirt you’d commandeered when he joined the team before you all go back to watching the show. After a few minutes, you put your drink down, reaching for another piece of chicken only to be once again stabbed.

His violet gaze cut in your direction before refocusing, causing your eyes to widen in surprise. "Atsushi! What the heck?"

"There's barely any left."

"Huh?"

"I can't share with you, B- chin," he sighs, patting your thigh sympathetically.

You watch, open mouthed as he eats another piece of chicken, your brow furrowing as he stuffs two more pieces in before starting on his rice. Rubbing your forehead, you ask, "You can't share with me because there's barely any left?"

He sighs, pausing the show before looking at you. "I love you," he says, voice just slightly more serious than normal. "You're a terrible cook."

"I'm- _what_?"

"The only time I get a good home cooked meal is when your mom comes. I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?"

"It's not your fault you can't cook."

You blink a few times before getting up from the couch and going to the kitchen to reheat more of your leftovers, grumbling about your boyfriend all the while.

He joins you after a moment, bending to press a kiss to your temple.

"Don't try to sweet talk me now."

He chuckles. "What are you making?"

"What does it matter, Atsushi? I'm a terrible cook, remember?"

He pouts and it's annoying because you find it more everything than anything else. "But you're a wonderful little warmer," he says matter of factly.

Your nose wrinkles when you turn to look at him, causing him to blink a few times before offering you a lazy grin and creepy laugh.

"And you're really good at making orders... always know just what I want or neeeed..."

"What you need to do is apologize," you frown.

"Ok, ok," he says, stepping closer and rubbing your arms soothingly.

You grab the edge of his shirt as you admit, "I really do my best, Atsuuuu."

"I know you do. y/N," he continues to pacify you, pulling you into his chest. "I'm sorry you can't cook."

"Murasakibara!"

"Don't be mean, B- chin," he says, a smile in his voice as he hugs you to his chest. "I'm just teasing you. I know you do your best. And I think you make a great sandwich."

He laughs, arms tightening as you try to pull away from him.

"No! No!" You pout, doing your best not to laugh at the sheer stupidity of the moment. "I want a divorce."

He continues to laugh, kissing along your hairline as he says, "We aren't married yet."

"I want one!"

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> xo,  
> diya


End file.
